


Bushel of Lilacs

by Peaches_N_Cream



Category: Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome, F/M, Guns, Lime, More Guns, Tsunderes, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_N_Cream/pseuds/Peaches_N_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilac- the flower that represents first love.<br/>Tsundere- a character who is usually cold, but becomes spoony on their lover. Or, is cold to the main character at first, but becomes love-struck later.<br/>Love interest- The victim of said 'tsundere'.</p><p>The ignorant, oblivious character is in denial while the victim of the whole scenario-er love interest tries to figure out exactly what is going on.</p><p>Well, most of the time anyway, sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow, like a dead fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explaining

Alrighty! Basicly, you request here and I write a little story for it here. Instead of making a series, I've decided that I should make one book and call it something awesome and have individual chapters. Also, this lets me write a summary for each individual chapter and all that shit. Anyway, ENJOY!


	2. Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orga rescues a tsundere in an alley, although she has troubles finding a way to thank her hero.

The ivoryette leaned her back against the alleyway wall and sighed. She had lost that group of gang-rapists. She wasn't exactly sure how she ended up here but didn't want to stick around long enough to figure out.

She continued to walk and found herself in a giant maze of narrow roads and alleyways that she didn't know existed in Crocus. The shadow mage didn't exactly know where she was when she was confronted by the same group that chased her.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" She asked as she looked at their faces. Annoyed, anger or just plain amusement seemed to fill the crowd seven teenage boys, no older than seven-teen.

"Oh wait, a group of seven boys trying to rape one girl. I don't think I have enough holes, and besides, is ganging up on a woman really  _that_ fair," she asked, in an attempt to change their minds about raping her.

Still annoyed or angry. "No," she sighed internally, "nobody thinks that a girl has exactly three holes that are large enough to stick a dick in, fucking fabulous." One laughed. "Oh, have you ever heard of taking turns," he asked.

"Point proven but who would really want to have sex with a dead body, because as soon as your pants come down, my soul goes up to heaven." Just for exaggeration, she moved her hands to point at the sun.

"Sassy or not, you won't be able to talk d-" he wasn't able to finish his disgusting comeback (get it, cause he's like really gross) due to the fist in his gut. The figure was fairly tall and surrounded by pulsing bolts (don't think dirty) of black electricity zapping the figures around him. Would it be best she run.

* * *

Currently, the same girl stood in a hallway, holding a small box of chocolates. Her face burned red with the action she was about to act through. Why would she do this?!

She looked down before shoving the box at the green-haired man. "I.. I wanted to thank you," she started out, "for saving me the other day." She let go, leaving him to catch it as she ran away. "But that doesn't mean I like you or anything!"

 


	3. Rusty Souls and Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold cut of his teeth would drive her over the edge; like she would admit that though. Oh yeah, this is a lime so no all the way stuff.

She was pinned to her door, hands above her head, as red eyes stared into hers. The wanted, no demanded the next actions with an utmost ferocity. She would smirk at her lover, but each breath drew them closer to being naked on the bed again. It had happened once, last month, then last week, and then yesterday. It has been the everlasting cycle. And it'll never end.

She stared back, defiance and utter submission reflecting in his pools of blood. "If you want it, come kiss me," she says softly, the scent of rosemary and peppermint fluttering on his dried lips, and up his noise. Her eyebrow was raised in fake confusion, continuing to mock him slightly. After all, he wasn't known to randomly pin girls to walls (although he was known for accidentally grabbing women's breast).

He took a moment to enjoy the moment. She was pinned to the door of his apartment (it was in suit with Sting, he couldn't stand to even think about sharing an apartment with the annoying dragon-slayer), waiting for him to make a move. He leaned down to her lips in a slow, tantalizing manner. "If  _you_ want it, come and kiss me," he said, using her words against her. A small smirk made it's way on his face.

He pushed himself closer, making sure he leaned up to brush his lips against her upper lip. He had her pinned so she was slightly taller than him, and her legs wrapped around his upper-waist. He stood there, pressing his chest against hers, waiting for a reaction. She leaned down to close the gap, to kiss him and begin a never ending war, the battle of the bedroom.

He leaned back his head slightly. So they still stayed separate when she leaned forward. He placed his face between by her neck; each small breath sending small shivers up her back. She gasped as his lips placed themselves over the stiff part of her neck. A warm muscle ran it's way up her neck and to her pulse, forcing her to move her head.

His hands let go over her arms gripped her thighs tightly, leaving red marks on the uncovered flesh. She supposed, there were down sides to being in her panties and an over-sized shirt, but, there were some upsides as well. At first, her arms just hung there, for nothing more than a second, before resting them on his shoulders. He waited, waited for some simple words.

There were things he wanted to do, and there were things she wanted to do. He wasn't going to stand down, his walls, his pride was too strong to simply give up. So was hers. He was not going to lose to her, and he was going to break down her walls and take her all over again. Each time, she says she will be on top, but by the time they fall asleep, she realizes, that she is the submissive one, and each time, she says she will change. But when will she stop lying to herself.

Her legs tightened around his waist before she pushed her hips forward. Of course, it was not where it needed to be, but it would suffice in  _encouragement_. He looked at her, before getting the message. He leaned to her ear, and scraped the flesh gently as his tongue licked the outer shell. "Tell me, what is it you desire," he asked before breathing on the wet appendage.

She shivered and bit her lip softly, her eyes tightly closed in concentration. She would not lose to this.  _Maybe next time,_ she thought to herself. "You..." she uttered softly. It was just above a whisper, it was barely audible to the human ear. But Rogue, he could hear it just fine.

He smirked before biting down on her sweet spot. She let out a strangled whimper as he bite the flesh and rolled his teeth. "R-rogue," she whispered. "I... love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought it was possible to write something so long about some scene so short.


	4. Why You Should Date Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply, why you should you date Vash. Pure fluff so be prepared to flush and be like, damn I want my boyfriend to do that.

**Thump.  
** **Thump.**  
Thump.

That was the noise that awoke you. You sat up suddenly in your bed, well technically  _his_ bed because you lived in his house with Lili. You listened again, hearing the noise, slowly getting closer. A shiver ran up your spine, and a terrified gasp left your lips.

 **Thump.  
** **Thump.**  
Thump.

You leaned over and shook your lover. "Vash, Vash, Vash," you whispered hastily as he rolled over. "Go to bed, it's still dark outside," he muttered bitterly in his ~~sexy~~ accent. "But I think I heard something Vash," you say, shaking him harder. You both lie still, just for a second.

**Thump.  
 **Thump.  
** **Thump.****

He sat up and got out of bed before going into the closet and slipping on a robe, "I'm getting the guns."

 

~~~Extended ending~~~

 

It wasn't long until you heard terrified shrieks coming from the backyard. She hastily got out of bed and looked through the curtains of the window. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!! YOU SCARED MY GIRL-FRIEND!!!!" He shouted over the sounds of shotguns and a screaming Italian. "I'M SORRY MR.- AHH!!!"

You flopped on your bed, "damn it."

Thump.   
Thump.   
Thump.   
Thump.


End file.
